Projectile firing apparatus such as rifles are often equipped with optical devices for sighting, such as scopes. Since each sighting device provides a specific magnification and field of view, different optical devices may be preferred for particular situations, depending upon factors such as the type of target, the estimated distance to the target, field conditions, and the like. Moreover, optical sights for use with projectile firing apparatus may be designed for specific ambient light conditions. Such optical devices may be releasably mounted to permit the user to interchange different sighting devices and to facilitate storage and transport of both the optical device and the projectile firing apparatus.
To produce consistent and accurate results, the optical device must be precisely and repeatably mounted on its support. It would also be advantageous to employ releasable mounting means that are easy to use and permit rapid mounting and dismounting of the optical device. Projectile firing apparatus such as guns provide an additional challenge for releasably mounting optical devices. Upon firing, the gun recoils. An optical device mounted on a gun must not move or become misaligned as a result of recoil, since field conditions ordinarily do not permit realignment of the sight after each shot is fired.
Rifle scopes are conventionally mounted to a rifle support member by means of a Suhler hock mount, a swing mount, or a flip/slide mount. Each of these mounting systems provides releasable mounting of a rifle scope, but none of these mounts provides a quick release system that facilitates interchanging scopes during use in the field. In the mounting systems recited above, recoil is absorbed at a single location, at the front foot, the swing stud, or the front clamping, respectively. The rifle scope therefore tends to become misaligned after repeated firing, and substantial mechanical stresses may be sustained at the location where recoil is absorbed.